


Well Bum

by Deepdarkwaters



Category: Nathan Barley (TV)
Genre: Humor, Kissing, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepdarkwaters/pseuds/Deepdarkwaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <i>I've been thinking about Dan/Jones with voyeuristic Nathan (maybe even filming it, but not necessarily to put on his website).</i> DJ booth kissing and secret perving - if ASHCROFT is gay then gay is cool, yeah?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Bum

They're kissing in the DJ booth, the shameless bastards. They don't even care there might be people watching,they don't care they're up in the corner in a ram packed club in full view – alright, maybe not in full view, really, maybe they can only be seen from this corner... behind the wall support... looking through a little gap between the struts... but the point is _Ashcroft_ is kissing _the DJ_ , he's got his big hands wound through Jones' messy sweaty hair, scrunching it and clinging on and holding him there like he's a possession, but Jones isn't letting him get away with it, he's pulling Dan's hair just as hard, kissing him like an attack, all duelling tongues and nipping teeth.

Nathan's heard the rumours, everybody has. That thing a while ago, that straight-on-straight gay thing, they've _all_ had a go on a man since that article made it fashionable. There's a whole new appreciation of cock round Hoxton and Shoreditch these days – it's like Ned said, what's the problem, a cock's just an inside-out muff anyway. Nathan's heard them sitting round like wine connoisseurs talking about whose jizz is more fruity, rich, sweet, dense, spicy, fresh, silky, heavy, fragrant. He always half-expected to go into the Nailgun one day and see them all sipping out of little white shot glasses and discussing the complexities. Ashcroft's different. He always was one step ahead of the crowd. While the rest all suck each other off and tell the world how great it is, Dan's never said a thing since the article went to press. Maybe – said the rumour – maybe Ashcroft _means it_. Nathan's been waiting and watching, there's no point jumping in like a cannonball if the rumour's wrong, but tonight's settled it: if Dan Ashcroft doesn't like men, he's taking this fad _very_ seriously.

He sees Jones pull away, laughing and wiping his wet mouth on the back of his hand. Nathan can't hear what he's saying over the sound of the throbbing, screeching music, and he's not good enough at lip-reading to understand, but whatever it is it makes Dan grab at him again, whirl him around and slam him against the back of the booth. He gets a punch in the jaw for that. It's not very hard, Jones is still laughing and now Dan's grinning too, looking drunk and sheepish and alight with desire, rubbing his face slowly then putting his hands up in submissive surrender. Even so, Nathan almost feels it himself, right in his trousers where the fabric suddenly feels hot and constricting.

Is it wrong to watch? It's just research, surely, it's not like he's... filming it...

He finds his new phone in his pocket – T12 is so last Wednesday, he gave his to Pingu to make him look ridiculous in front of Claire – and flips it open halfway so the screen and keypad make an L shape. If he puts it on the next crossbar up on the wall support in his dark deserted corner and angles it just right...

On the little screen, the DJ is doing something to the decks – cheating, Nathan realises with a little frisson of annoyance, what a poser! He's putting a cd on, a pre-done mix cd, what a joke... still, if there's any time to cheat this is it, he thinks, looking away from the little cameraphone screen and back to the real thing. Jones has turned round again now, his back to the decks. He's slipping his arms up around Dan and they're not kissing again, they're not doing anything, Dan's just got his arms round Jones' thin body and Jones' arms are loosely crossed there behind Dan's neck. There's a height difference, not a massive one but it's there, it's like watching a girl. Jones' hair's long enough. That's cheating as well, Nathan thinks, if he looks like a girl you're not being gay, does that mean everyone else should stop now too? It's just his long loose hair, though, and his height. He's not _dressed_ like a girl, he's wearing a sleeveless t-shirt in lime green and black tiger strips, dank black hair peeking out the sweat-damp armholes. There's stubble on his face. His arms are thin and muscled, there's dark hair there as well and a dozen neon plastic bead and twine bracelets. Alright, he's not girly at all, he's got too much hair _all over_ to be a girl. Probably stick with the gay thing a while longer, then.

Why aren't they doing anything? They're just standing there. Nathan can see their mouths moving again, they're talking. He wants to know what about. Is it dirty? Are they breaking up, are they saying I love you, are they standing there so close and holding each other and talking about random meaningless unrelated little things because that's just what you _do_ when you're in love? Are they in love? Dan's shirt sleeves are rolled up, Nathan can see the smooth flex of muscles in his forearms as he's stroking his hands over Jones' back, just talking to him, just _looking_ at him with such heat he really should have combusted by now.

Oh, that one's easy, he can lip-read _that_. "I want you," Dan just said to Jones, and Jones lets his eyes slide closed. He smiles slowly and angles his head so Dan can press his teeth into his neck. Jones twists his hand back in Dan's hair, his mouth falls open to make up for his closed eyes when Dan starts sucking, kissing, biting him there on the beating artery like a starving vampire. There's a tinge of pink creeping into Jones' face now, it makes him look even younger than his bullshit press age. He's laughing again, saying something silent that makes Dan stop what he's doing and kiss him on the mouth again, and that's all there is for ages: deep, sucking, violent, passionate kisses, with roaming hands and flashes of tongue. Nathan's watched enough porn since this fad kicked off, all information is good information, but nobody in those dirty late-night films ever kissed like this. He's been watching for ages, this has been going on for twenty minutes now. Nathan's never kissed anybody for twenty minutes in his whole life, not all in one go. Doesn't it get _boring_? It doesn't _look_ boring, not from the colour in their cheeks and the shared look in their eyes and the way they just can't keep their hands to themselves, they have to be holding on through the hair or clutching at the clothes like they can't get the other one close enough.

Dan's saying something again, he's got Jones' face cupped in his hands now and he's saying something that looks really earnest, looking right in his eyes. Ashcroft _never_ looks people in the eye. He must really mean it, whatever he's saying. Jones nods his head, lets Dan manoeuvre them so they're like they were before, Jones with his back pressed hard to the back wall of the booth and Dan in front of him, kissing and touching and...

Dan disappears. Shit, Nathan thinks dismally when he realises. He tests the bottom crossbar on the support with his foot and it seems strong enough, so he puts his phone a few steps higher and climbs up to see if the view's better, and – oh. It's better. Jones is wearing diagonal pinstripe jeans, now they're bunched around his ankles and he's naked from there to the waist. Dan's on his knees with his mouth full, he's working his lips and tongue slowly down the whole length of Jones' cock and back up again, down and up, holding him tight at the hips and slamming him back against the wall when he wriggles. Jones puts his fingers back in Dan's messed-up hair to guide him, pushing him down harder and faster so he gets the message and starts sucking him off the way he wants it til he throws his head back and his hair all gets in his face in sweaty strings, shouting something that's drowned out by the thudding beats and bleeps while Dan wipes spilled jizz out of his beard and licks it off his fingers. Nathan wonders if they've done this before or maybe he's watching their first time. He's hard and aching, tenting up the front of his trousers. After this he's going to find Pingu and tell him he'll never be cool until he's tasted Barley, he'll never get respect til everyone knows he took a load up the arse from the trashbat dot cock, because he's wanked off loads of men these last few months but this isn't the same, this doesn't look anything like a bit of fun in the Nailgun toilets when you're trying to get out of buying your round. This is the next step, surely, like Terminator always needed Terminator 2. Praying at the cock altar, taking jizz communion with the Preacherman. Well bum.


End file.
